The present invention relates generally to a sensor and method for sensing and controlling surface-based chemical reactions on an electronic platform which possesses a native surface-confined two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG).
Biological and chemical sensor systems are of great importance in health care, industrial processing, environmental monitoring and remediation, energy production, and national defense. The ideal chemical sensor would have one or more of the following characteristics: (1) fast response, (2) high sensitivity, (3) high selectivity, (4) capability for detecting and recognizing as many chemicals as possible, (5) low power consumption (e.g., not relying on ionization or vaporization) and (6) small, lightweight, compact, (7) easy to use, and (8) inexpensive.